7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayano Eliana Ikari
" I'll protect Daddy, Mommy and Yuuya! I'll Protect everyone! I am a hero after-all! " Ayano is the younger sister of Yuuya and the daughter of Rion and Rukia. She is very young compared to the other students in the academy, yet still goes to the academy as a member of the BlueBird house with her brother. Sometimes, she has a hard time pronouncing words. Ayano wants to be a hero when she's older, so she's currently training with a stick. And, her skills aren't too bad... As for her dark magic that may be related to the ’Red Air’ in their world, her parents are not even sure what magic it is. (But you do, it literally says dark magic-) It does seem to be the reason why Yuuya and Ayano can't be separated though. Appearance Ayano is a small little girl with Ginger-Blond hair like her father. Her eyes are large just like father, however she has neither of her parent's eye colours. Instead, her eyes are like an aquamarine colour. She also has a Rosey-Peach skin tone and a baby-like face just like her father. Ayano is normally seen wearing a bow on the top of her head while her hair is down. She also wear cute little dresses that her mother had made for her. Most of the clothing he wears is made by her mother. Personality Ayano is a kindhearted, cute and cheerful little girl who looks up to her parents a lot. So, instead of playing around with dolls and such, she often "trains" so that one day she could become a hero just like her parents. But that doesn’t mean she dislikes games, in fact, just like any little child, she loves games. She works hard and tries to learn as much as her older brother so that he wouldn't have to be held back by her. Thus, she's very smart for her age. But even though she's very smart in her studies, she's a bit of an idiot and also ignorant. Ayano‘s usually very brave but as of now, it’s mostly because she isn’t really sure what is dangerous and what is not. Because of this, shes always trying new things, isn’t afraid to say what she thinks and is a bit of a daredevil. She is called the Mango-Queen among her family and family-friends because of her liking of mangoes. She also really loves sweets like her father, and cheeseburgers like her mother. As a hero, she wants to protect everyone. She want's to protect her friends and her family. She's still learning, but she wants everyone to be happy and will often speak up more then her brother. An Independent Knight! Powers Ayano is training to become a skilled swordsman. This does not involve magic and is purely just skills. However, her weapon can become enhanced with the help of Yuuya’s light magic. Because of her magic, she can sense spirits too, however only sees blurs of them instead of actual people and faces like Yuuya. Dark Magic This dark magic is the cause of Rion touching the Eternity Orb of Truth long ago. The full potential of this power is unknown however, I’m here to explain it- She can control the so called “red air” from their world and in result, can cause death. This magic is used to hurt others. It can also create a slight change in their body when the two magic’s work together, in Ayano’s case, providing her with black wings. This magic is the reason why Yuuya and Ayano cannot be separated. If Ayano were to leave Yuuya’s side, he could die within a few minutes and Ayano could cause massive destruction. This dark magic can cause red “air” to be floating around, and they can turn to many harmful things. Such as shadowy hands that can grab others, cause hallucinations and slowly kill them. It can also cause Ayano to go in fits of violent rages if she starts using this magic on purpose/or accident because she can’t control it. The red “air” and blue “air” need to be together to balance each-other out so the magic won’t be out of control. Which is why the blue “air” tries to stay together with the red “air” as blue does not want chaos in comparison to red. This magic cannot be controlled by normal humans and the only people to ever control it were Daniel, Akumu and Aries who all aren’t human/weren’t human at one point. So they probably will be stuck like this forever. (Rion does not have this power as he has the Hero Soul inside of him which completely cancels out the magic of the blue air and red air.) NOTE What is explained here, is the full power of this light magic. Ayano cannot control the magic due to being quite young and inexperienced. (To be honest, she still wouldn’t if she was an adult-) As of now, she can cause people to feel ill randomly (she wouldn’t know) and she can see blobs of spirits. Backstory When Ayano was born she was always kept close to her brother. Just two years ago, despite her young age, her parents told her about they've learned. She was told that if she ever left her brother, he could die. Ayano wanted to protect her brother, so she always sticks close to him. Because of this, it resulted in Yuuya getting bullied in the school they went to previously before 7D7WAcademy. And because of the bullying and Yuuya's low self-esteem, her father decided to put him in 7D7WAcademy when it opened. And so, Ayano went too because she couldn't be separated by him after-all. Ayano as stated before, looked up to her parents. Her parents who were "heroes"... So, she started pretending to act like a hero. Her mother, Rukia, and one of her uncles decided to help her out with her young dream. Rion, who disapproved of this because she was too little was okay with this after some hardcore convincing. So, Ayano got her first weapon. A stick. (The Hero had a stick. She wasn't disappointed though.) Relationships Yuuya Lisa Ikari Ayano loves her big brother very much and will protect him no matter what. She is Yuuya’s voice, though their opinions are usually very different and so she just says what she wants to say. She may be a bit of a nuisance at times, but they are still very close, more than other siblings, due to their magical condition. Rion Ikari Ayano looks up to her dad a lot and wants to become a hero just like him. No... A hero that is better than him so she could protect him! She loves him very much and would do anything for her father. Rukia Ikari Ayano also looks up to her mother but unlike the soft relationship she has with her father, her relationship with her mother is chaotic. They’re both chaotic and lack braincells at times that they tend to do chaotic and stupid things together, much to the boys’ dismay. Maxi Lotte Vauville Rune Leslie Little Sister Brigade Trivia •Ayano can’t work under pressure if she doesn’t find it fun, so despite being able to do well in class, if a test were to come up, she wouldn’t do as well. •Ayano is morning bird, and is usually the first one awake if Rukia isn’t already awake. •Ayano also loves soft things, like plushies. •Ayano wants to have a pet horse so she could be more like a knight. •Ayano hardly ever cries, even if she’s bleeding eVerywhere. •Ayano’s middle name is a based off of her grandmother‘s name, Elineeÿa. •Ayano likes watching her mother make clothes with a friend of Yuuya & Ayano’s. •Ayano eats the most in her family. She’s also the least picky member of her family when it comes to food as well. •Ayano had accidentally offered her father meat before when eating at the dinner table. She then learned what a vegan was. •Ayano, unlike her brother, is scared of heights. Instead she loves it, much to Yuuya’s dismay. Art Ayano Ikari.JPEG 6248E564-D884-4E47-BF52-1778E554FA8C.jpeg D8DF70F7-DFAE-4721-A7BC-FAB71A5E1A40.jpeg E7889DE5-AF9A-4E1F-BBF5-C86ABE2F946D.jpeg B39C683E-FB6D-49FD-9A5D-15823C828843.png Badge-3-2.png Badge-picture-3.png Badge-edit-7.png Badge-5-5.png Badge-3-5.png Badge-3-3.png Category:BlueBird Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Student